t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikel
Origins Nikel Iversen is the first child in the Iversen family. He has a younger sister named Yvonne. Because their father passed away early in their lives, they had to look out for each other. Nikel was compassionate early on, but the tough life they had to lead roughened him up a lot with time. Because Yvonne was too young to realize what life was all about, she just wanted to have fun, while Nikel needed to be the man in the family and take care of everything by himself. He grew strange out of his family and friends and began working hard with the dream of being successful. Only 6 years later, he had become a successful and respected business magnate, aristocrat and among the top richest people in the world. His many accomplishments made him narcissistic, loving himself more than anything. He bought his mother a house, gave her more money than she'll ever need and told her to forget him. The past is the past and he wants to forget it and move foward with his life, because he has tasks and responsibilities that he can't turn his back on. When Yvonne learned what he had done, she called him and left many messages swearing him and telling him that he'll die without anyone loving him ever, that his heart is now cold and emotionless and that she didn't have a brother anymore. The last time they spoke to each other, she wished him to go to hell. Nikel has been voted for sexiest man alive multiple times in multiple publications, so in order to keep that handsome, chiseled look, he never goes to battle without his face mask/protector. In the present day he continues to grow his businesses and gives little care about people think or say about him. Reunion It is known that at some point in the future he reconnects with his sister Dodger. Equipment Being a man of great fortune, Nikel could get the . To compliment the aristocratic feel to his clothing, so was the armoring and plates of highest, most durable quality, also wearing bullet-proof slimsuits under his clothing. A great armor needs a great weapon and Nikel has the best weapon that money can buy - a custom-made sword that he calls The Lawmaker - an artisan perfection and incredible craftsmanship sword, infused with tiny crystal cells that can expand and crystallize, so he can create crystal shields for his protection, among many other things. art_nikel1.jpg|Nikel Release Art art_nikel3.jpg|Nikel with Mask on art_nikel2.jpg|Brother and sister nikel2.jpg|Nikel Fan Art early_nikel1.jpg|Early Lineart *I didn't ask for your opinion. *I couldn't care less about you. *Please, spare me the commentary. *Money makes the world go 'round! *What can't be bought with money, can be bought with a lot of money. * A quite sturdy and adamant Hero, Nikel can both soak and inflict a lot of damage and is of great use to any team. If played correctly, he can tilt the teamfight in favor of this team single-handedly. Category:Characters Category:Pilot